


Iconoclasm

by fengirl88



Category: Folklore - Fandom, architecture - Fandom, cathedrals - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Sedoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: A sedoka for the Green challenge at fan_flashworks





	Iconoclasm

Headless saints and kings  
surround the Lady Chapel;  
one figure remains untouched.

Chewing a stone leaf,  
he stares down from his pillar:  
you don't mess with the Green Man.


End file.
